Permission
by xMeme
Summary: A collection fics featuring Ryoga and Ryoma with a dash of RyoSaku.
1. Permission

**Tennis no Oujisama **© Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha

_"Contrary to popular belief, Ryoga does know how to ask permission whenever he wants to take some things from Ryoma."_**  
**

* * *

******Permission**

All Ryoma wanted was a moment of silence.

Just one moment. That would have been enough. Just one short moment just so he could do the Literature homework which Rinko had _strictly_ ordered he'd do or else suffer the consequences of a tennis-less weekend. For Ryoma, a weekend without tennis was surely unthinkable so obeyed his mom like any dutiful son. And he was certain he'd be able to finish his homework fast. He really just needed that one moment of silence.

But that day, the Tennis Prince realized that silence was simply impossible inside the Echizen household-especially with Ryoga around.

"Hey, Chibisuke, can I borrow your Gameboy Advance?" the older boy yelled as he hastily pushed the door open, loudly slamming it against the wall.

Ryoma muttered a curse inwardly as he raised his eyes off his book. Didn't Ryoga know how to do things without making much noise? Without looking back, the Seigaku Regular replied in a blatantly irritated tone, "It's on the cabinet."

"Thanks!"

Ryoma heard the older boy's footsteps coming nearer and then farther. And then , he heard the door slam, signifying that Ryoga had already left. Ryoga's absence caused Ryoma to sigh in relief.

But a minute later, he realized that there's was actually no reason for him to feel relieved yet.

"Chibisuke, can I also borrow that new game you bought two days ago?"

Despite his growing vexation, Ryoma forced himself to sound calm. "It's _in_ the cabinet."

"Okay, thanks!"

After he heard the door slam for the second time, Ryoma waited for a short while for any more of Ryoga's unwanted intrusions. When Ryoga didn't show any signs of coming back, the Tennis Prince returned his full attention back to his book. But no sooner than he had done this…

"Chibisuke, can I borrow your mobile phone, too?"

Gritting his teeth, Ryoma grasped the edges of his book tightly. Really, his patience with the older Echizen was starting to grow thin. "Get it on the bedside table."

A few seconds later, he heard the door close for the third time.

Ryoma released an exasperated sigh. He knew that if Ryoga didn't stop barging in and out of his room, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work, so when the door opened for the fourth time…

"Hey Chibisuke…"

Ryoma hastily turned around and glared at the other person in the room. "Could you just take what you want and stop bothering me!"

Ryoga paused momentarily as he looked at the annoyed expression on the younger boy's face. Afterwards, he shrugged. "Well,if you say so..." Smirking, he brought the mobile phone he had borrowed earlier to his ears.

And then he spoke the words, which instantly added him to the Tennis Prince's blacklist:

"Ah, Sakuno-chan? I'm sorry but_ Chibisuke_ is not available right now. I am very free to go out with you though." He grinned at Ryoma evilly. "Hey, Chibisuke, I'll be borrowing your girlfriend okay?"

**Fin.**

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. First Come, First Serve

**Tennis no Oujisama **© Konomi Takeshi, Jump, Shueisha

_ "But I'm sorry, Chibisuke, I have to tell you to back off. I saw her first."_

* * *

******First Come, First Serve**

He first spots her by the vending machine, and immediately Ryoga finds himself drawn. Funny thing is, she isn't the type of girl who usually catches his attention. He pegs himself as the boobs-and-ass type and neither of the two are her best assets. She does have a great pair of legs though as clearly shown by the short tennis skirt she's wearing. Legs, however, are more of Ryoma's thing even if the younger Echizen refuses to admit it and claims he's been watching Women's Tennis for the players' great footwork. _Right_. (Great footwork, my ass.)

Ryoga isn't quite sure yet why the girl has caught his fancy, despite being nothing like the usual girls he goes for. She is pretty cute, that is a given, especially with those extraordinarily long pigtails, but there's something else about her that makes him want to meet her.

And he has decided that he will. There's no way he's going to let this day pass without getting her name and cellphone number.

But just as he is about to walk towards the vending machine, an impatient voice from behind him suddenly speaks.

"Oi, where's my grape Fanta?"

Ryoga takes a glance back and sees Ryoma staring at him with a frown on his otherwise neutral face.

"It's been five minutes since you left. I'm thirsty," the younger boy states.

Quickly, Ryoga hands Ryoma his wallet. "Do me a favor, Chibisuke and go buy it yourself. I have something else that I need to do." He turns his attention back to the girl by the vending machine, only to find her walking away. Ryoga starts to panic. He needs to hurry up or else he might lose his only chance.

But as he takes his first step, Ryoma grabs the back of his shirt and stops him from going further.

"Where are you going?"

"Let go of me, Chibisuke." He sighs in exasperation." Don't you know you're interfering with true love right now?"

"What nonsense are you spouting again?"

"I swear I'll tell you later but please let go of my shirt! She's leaving already!"

"Who's leaving?"

"Her!" Ryoga points to the direction of the pigtailed girl. Ryoma steps forward to stand beside him; his grip on his shirt not loosening a bit. The younger Echizen, after glancing at the direction his hand has been pointing, turns to him and asks, "The girl with the long pigtails?"

"Yes!"

Ryoma's brow furrows. "She's not even your type."

"So what? I can change my preferences anytime." Ryoga lets out another sharp breath. "So for the third and last time, Chibisuke, let go of me now."

Ryoma's answer was short and to the point. "No."

Ryoga stares the younger boy incredulously. "What the hell are you doing? Chibisuke, it's my chance at true love you're blowing here."

"Go find yourself another chance," Ryoma replies sharply. "_Not_ that one."

"What's your problem?" Ryoga cries out, frustrated at his brother's stubborness. He wonders why Ryoma's being so difficult right then. And then, the idea hits him. "Oh crap, don't tell me she's your type too?" Ryoma doesn't reply as Ryoga goes on."That's it, isn't it? Well, I guess that's expected since she's quite cute and got herself a nice pair of legs too and I know you're the legs kind of guy-"

"I"m not," Ryoma cuts in.

"Whatever," Ryoga rolls his eyes. "But I'm sorry, Chibisuke, I have to tell you to back off. I saw her first."

Ryoma simply stares at him for a few seconds. Then, slowly the younger Echizen lets go of his shirt and snorts. Afterwards, he walks past him and to Ryoga's surprise, Ryoma calls out to the girl. "Hey, Ryuuzaki!"

Ryoga's mouth hangs open as the girl stops and give his brother a big smile. Meanwhile, Ryoma looks back at him and smirks."Oi, guess what? _I_ knew her first." Then, the younger Echizen sticks his tongue out as if to taunt him.

Ryoga narrows his eyes."Why you childish, cocky brat!" he exclaims but Ryoma simply ignores him as he moves to meet Ryuuzaki.

"Fine! But at least give me my wallet back, Chibisuke. I'm so not going to buy you that drink!"

**Fin.**

* * *

This was written for Imagination Unleashed's Secret Valentine event. The request was a one-sided Ryoga/Sakuno with the prompt "I knew her first."


End file.
